character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Qilin (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
Summary Qilin is a creature that resides in the Qilin Realm. Once summoned using all 5 Qilin Mystickers, it does it's summoners bidding, such as merging all bodies and souls on the planet, in Makiuras case Powers and stats Tier: 5-B Name: Qilin Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Qilin Gate Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight,Statistics Amplification, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Based Intangibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid-High), Pain Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Absorption, Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to and has Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel,Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Planet Level '(Covered the entire planet in its rings, and was going to merge all bodies and souls of every living being into one), possibly higher (said to get stronger by the second) [[Speed|'Speed]]:' 'FTL+ (Should easily scale and be far superior to the majority of the cast) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Planet Class [[Durability|'Durability']]: Planet Level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Unknown [[Range|'Range']]:''' Extender melee range with projectiles and other abilities, Planetary with soul and matter manipulation, Low Multiversal with Mind manipulation, Mind Reading and Body Control '''Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Average '''Weaknesses: none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blue Shouko: It allows him to instantly freeze anything he touches while maker his body able to freeze anything that comes in contact with her by touch alone, which also causes pain. He can also freeze the moisture in the air itself which he can continuously do to evade attacks mid air and a giant wall of ice for defense. The ice can also freeze fire. Black Kakutan: It's power enables the user to blend in with the shadows, and moving from one to another in a split second and even appearing in shadows on his opponents, such as their body and even inside of their mouth. The user can also produce shadow needles from their shadow that are capable of “turning a small cut into a severe wound” with a burning sensation White Sakumei: gives the user complete control over light, infra-red, ultraviolet, electromagnetic wave lengths, lasers and signals. The user is able to fire beams of light. With enough prep time, the user can ever transfer the targets consciousness into the digital world Crimson Enku: Crimson Enku is a mysticker Daichi gained at the end of the series. It allows the user wield greatly enhanced pyrokinetic abilities at continuous cost of the user's spiritual energy. This mysticker allows the user to create flames at will which are completely under the wearers control and grants an effect similar to that of a phoenix by transforming the wearers body in to pure flame as shown when sumiya escaped the threads of Tamayu and when Kaine took of Sumiya's head which then grew back through fire. The users body is made of a combination of both coal and ash that they can freely spark to turn intangible. The user can also turn their body part into coal and ash to mix in with the air, which allows them to pull off feats such as setting the targets throat on fire. The drawback to this is that the user must alternate between arms to use techniques, which gives the target the chance to attack while the user reforms their body, if they are smart and quick enough Yellow Qilin: With this mysticker the user is able to generate black electricity that can be used to amplify the users strikes or can be fired from around the body or the mouth. By placing half of the users power in the target, the user can freely control half of their body and by placing all, the user can even completely take over the targets body. This ability can even be used across dimensions and gives the user the ability to read the thoughts of anyone whom they use the ability on. The user can also step on and ride the electricity they make to get closer to the target and even use it as a rope to hang off from Multiple Qilin Mysticker Abilities: The use of multiple qilin mystickes allows for the user to gain different abilities. Being summoned by using all Qilin Mystickers, Qilin should logically have all of these abilities * 2''' '''Qilin Mystickers: The user can alter the flow of time, however they can't control it whatsoever in this stage * 3''' '''Qilin Mystickers: The user can now control the flow of time to an extent. Such as returning themselves to a previous position to attack the target in a different spot, and reversing life threatening injuries by returning the body part to what it once was * 4 Qilin Mystickers: The user can now create a portal know as a Gate that distorts space and leads to the Qilin realm, a different dimension. The Gate itself will instinctively attack threats with black electricity. Inside the Qilin Realm the user can create smaller gates that act as portals allowing the user to attack from different directions and can even summoned outside the Qilin Realm. The user can even communicate to others outside. Qilin can use these outside of the Qilin Realm * 5 Qilin Mystickers: The user is able to time travel years into the past. The limits of how far they can travel are unknown Portal Creation: Qilin can create portals called Gates, that allow it to travel great distances and attack the target from different directions Qilin Rings: Qilin creates rings that encompass the entire planet, which have the ability to merge the bodies and souls of every living being into one Key: Qilin Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 5